


Hunger

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: Asriel often wondered, just what kind of life had Azazel led to become this hungry for transgression?





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Here take my porn, Internet

Asriel often wondered, just what kind of life had Azazel led to become this hungry for transgression? He knew the basics, the story he heard before when they visited his home in Inferno, but he was often too afraid to ask, just as he was afraid of visiting Azazel's manor for the memories it brought, the place where he grew both happy and miserable. Maybe the past was better left alone.

However, he couldn't help but wonder after seeing his hunger and experimenting said hunger upon his own person. He was hungry all the time, insatiable. He ate all day long, massive amounts of food, wicked creatures, demons, and delicacies as if there was no difference. He had seen his hunger for vengeance upon his father be fulfilled after long savoring it. He was the target of his hunger for attention, even if said hunger was concealed, disguised most of the time for he had that gentleman disguise.

Now he could see this other side of his hunger, as his body trembled, unable to lift itself off the bed. Azazel would take and take and take, rendering him speechless, until Asriel passed out from coming too much.

The angel's belly was already covered in the first load of white he'd given that night, the throbbing erection still hard inside him. His legs were shaking, his chest rising rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. And Azazel was almost indifferent, his appearance carefully put together as if he hadn't been fucking Asriel's brains out just a moment ago.

"You've had your rest now," the Al-Azrael heir said. Asriel's eyes opened slowly, breath still out of control. He could say nothing, he could do nothing. Suddenly, Azazel pushed against his body again, the thick cock buried deeper inside, and Asriel's only reaction was a pitiful, strangled moan.

"Wait..."

"You've had your rest, Kitten. I'm not done with you." Strong, cold hands grabbed the angel's hips, matching the imprinted red finger marks already there, and Azazel pushed again, and again. After one orgasm, Asriel's body was too tired and too sensitive, every cruel ram inside his body sending a huge wave of pleasure towards his spine. His head trashed. The speed was so fast it prevented him from moaning more than a little bit before he was cut off with new sounds, so his voice was a loud staccato of cries. Good, it felt just too good, too good he was gonna die.

Over the bed, the Al-Azrael heir was kneeling between his legs, hips snapping and crashing against Asriel's own. Asriel's legs were up in the air, embarrassingly spread, his toes curling. His back arched, pink covering the pale skin of his shoulders and upper chest. It was embarrassing, to be fucked like this, to be seen like this, used as a mere cock-sleeve for his beloved to plunge and ruin, to milk until he was empty. But he was never unwilling.

"So deep, it's, ah! so deep! It’s in my belly, ah!" His hips were immediately lifted, barely a movement, and suddenly all the attention was there, the sweetest spot of his body punished with every hard thrust. His back arched a little more, hips moving on its own, his eyes glassy with the pleasure, "Az, there! there, there, there, there! "

And it was there, it was useless asking for more, he'd break. His legs spread wider as if that would allow Azazel to plunge even deeper, even harder. His hands grabbed the sheets helplessly, again and again, his prostate was punished with that relentless pace, until finally, his whole body broke down, and Asriel sobbed. He came untouched, a single, long strip of semen came out of his tip.

"No-o, I can't, stop, no more..."

Still, Azazel did not stop, only slowed his pace, caring as ever. Each time he thrust against that particular spot, another small spurt of white left Asriel's body, strangled moans and sobs accompanying it. He milked him until all the angel had to offer was a clear liquid. He was done for, thoroughly spent.

Finally, Azazel left his body, and the gaping hole twitched tiredly once empty. "You've made a mess, Kitten" he said, "look at yourself." Then his fingers were prodding at the abused rim, the soft flesh giving in and stretching to accommodate two long digits. Asriel howled, legs shaking wildly. He really couldn't take it anymore.

"Daddy..." he tried to reason with him, but he couldn't speak. His mind was a mess. The pitiful tone of his hoarse voice did nothing to persuade the supreme demon lord. Once again, his body was being abused, the sweet spot inside him punished with rough fingers that rubbed mercilessly. Asriel felt his legs go numb, eyes going white.

"You can't take it anymore, can you? You are going to break."

"No, I-..." But Asriel was choking on his saliva. Azazel resumed his talking.

"Shameless, you've already reached your limit yet you ask for more, who is the insatiable one here?" His fingers curled once, and Asriel's mouth was agape, unable to form words and defend himself. His eyes were fixated on the glassy, rock-hard cock between Azazel's legs. He had been fucking him for so long, yet he wasn't done. Asriel knew he was going to keep fucking him until he was sated, didn't matter if the Asriel was left a shivering pulp.

"Turn around, I'm gonna fuck you from behind now."

How could he? Asriel's body wasn't responding, his limbs trembling as he tried to flip himself on the bed. In the end, Azazel was the one who did it, forcing him to support his body on his knees, chest and face against the bed. Cold hands caressed and fondled the round ass-cheeks, spreading them apart to see the shameful little hole, still twitching. 'Ah, he's watching me', Asriel thought, only to find out he wasn't ashamed.

It didn't take much effort for Azazel to plunge all the way inside again, the lax insides of Asriel were already used and stretched, the amount of lube creating an obscene, squelching sound. "Daddy, ah... gentle, be gentle this time."

"As if..."

Hips snapping forward, his pace was hard from the beginning. Azazel was usually caring in his own way, meticulous when fucking him. Until he was close. Then, he became senseless and rough, his pace looking to quickly milk another orgasm from Asriel's body, and Asriel could only moan and trash his hands, curl his toes, beg for mercy. Then something usually broke inside the angel's mind, the pleasure too much, overtaking everything, to the point all he could do is go pliant, take it, forced to enjoy it like a whore. His body was truly greedy, he thought.

"Moving your hips on your own after begging for mercy..." Azazel's voice was hoarse, he was visibly restraining his moans, but couldn't completely. His wavy hair stuck to his nape and forehead, wet from the sweat. Those insides were squeezing him strongly, trying to milk him for everything he's worth. His fingers trembled.

A hand shot up to grab Asriel's soft hair, forcing his head back, forcing his loud moans out.

"Ah, Daddy! Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

"Such a slut, you like it that much?"

"Yes! Yes, yes yes yes! "

Asriel suddenly went completely silent, whole body tensing, as he felt a sudden orgasm come unannounced. He screamed, throat sore, as his eyes crossed and rolled to the back of his head. His limp cock twitched pitifully, dry and unable to give anything more, yet his insides were pulsing and clenching around the demon, so much Azazel couldn't move for a moment.

Then he was done for, the supreme demon lord grabbed his beloved's thighs to impale him on his hard cock, time after time, the overstimulation making wonders in Asriel’s body if anyone asked Azazel. The young angel was sobbing by now, rendered completely incoherent from so much. He couldn't speak, his body was convulsing with each trust. Azazel made him suffer the pleasure for a moment before he plunged himself as deep as he could, releasing himself inside him.

Carefully, the Al-Azrael heir laid Asriel in the bed, he was still sobbing and trembling, so he took his time to help him calm down. His body was covered in cum and sweat, and with a snap of his fingers, everything was clean again.

His arm rounded Asriel's waist tiredly, a kiss landed on his shoulder. He didn't speak, it was useless. Asriel was long asleep.


End file.
